historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt Dierker
Kurt Dierker (died 1941) was a German Grand Prix racecar driver and SS-''Oberfuehrer'' during World War II. In 1941, he was appointed Chief of Public Security in Paris by the Nazi Party, and he was known for his brutal tactics, unleashing terror squads on the streets and using traitors to hunt down and destroy French Resistance hideouts. He was killed by Resistance leader and personal rival Sean Devlin after a confrontation at the Eiffel Tower. Biography .]]Kurt Dierker was born in Germany, and he bore the ideal Aryan looks of having blond hair and blue eyes. Dierker was convinced of German superiority, and he became a member of the Nazi Party and the Schutzstaffel (SS). Before World War II, he was also a Grand Prix racecar driver, competing in numerous racing events, such as the 1940 Saarbrucken Grand Prix. Before the Grand Prix, he got into a bar fight with French mechanic Jules Rousseau and Irish racer Sean Devlin after Dierker made rude advances towards Rousseau's sister Veronique Rousseau. Dierker was left with a grudge against Devlin, and this grudge turned into rivalry on the racetrack, when Devlin began to beat Dierker in the race. Rather than let Devlin shame the Aryan racers, Dierker shot out Devlin's tires, leading to Dierker winning the race. An infuriated Devlin and Jules Rousseau decided to destroy Dierker's racecar in revenge. They tailed him to the Doppelsieg factory to the north of Saarbrucken, where they drove his car off of a cliff. However, the two men were captured by the SS and taken in for interrogation, as Dierker feared that they were British SOE agents sent by SOE agent Bishop to spy on the Germans' atomic weapons project at the Doppelsieg factory. Dierker executed Rousseau for "lying" when he denied working for the British, while Devlin would succeed in escaping. However, he escaped back to an embattled France, as the Germans had invaded the country that same night. Chief of Public Security Dierker was stationed in occupied France during World War II, and he was nearly assassinated by Devlin, now a French Resistance fighter, at the Le Havre citadel as Dierker departed for Germany on a zeppelin. Devlin shot his way through Dierker's guards and reached the zeppelin, which caught fire after a stray bullet hit a gas canister. Dierker managed to escape with a parachute, while Devlin stayed in the crashing zeppeling; he ultimately survived the fall. Dierker would later resurface as Chief of Public Security in Paris, having been appointed to that position by the Nazi Party in response to Devlin's reputation as a major threat to the German occupation. Dierker brought in SS terror squads from the Eastern Front and gave them free rein to terrorize the civilians and Resistance fighters of Paris. Dierker even skinned Resistance member Renard after catching him in the possession ofo bomb detonators, showing his brutality. However, Devlin continued to wage guerrilla war against the Nazis, and he wiped out the Nazi leadership with a bomb-rigged racecar after the 1941 Europa Grand Prix. However, Dierker - one of the contestants in the race - survived the explosion, and the Nazi leadership decided to recall him to Germany before he could be harmed. Death ]]Following the destruction of the Doppelsieg factory and the news of his recall, Dierker holed up in the Eiffel Tower with several of his subordinates. Dierker went insane while under the influence of alcohol, executing his own men for failing him; he hanged many of them from a chandelier, while he also executed many of them with an executioner's pistol. Devlin climbed the tower, moving past dozens of corpses, and he confronted Dierker at the top of the tower. There, Dierker came to the realization that both of them were going to hell, and Devlin drew a handgun, ready to avenge the deaths of his Resistance friends, as well as Jules Rousseau. Devlin shot Dierker in the head, and Dierker's body plummeted until it hit a deck of the tower. Dierker's death was a major blow to the German occupiers in Paris, who were already faced with widespread uprisings in the city. Category:1941 deaths Category:German generals Category:Germans Category:Nazi Party members Category:Generals Category:Protestants Category:SS Category:Waffen-SS Category:German fascists Category:Fascists Category:Killed